


World Enough, and Time

by PerfidiousMadmen



Series: Small Fics Of Silva [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Armageddon, Blood, Consensual, Drabble, End of the World, Insanity, Kissing, M/M, Nuclear Warfare, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Watching The World Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva and James have sex as the world burns</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough, and Time

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from queen-daisy-of-the-insane: Silva and James burn the world. And have a lot of hot sex while doing so.

On the night the missiles fired, Silva held him close and whispered, “Regrets, darling?”

But Bond said nothing, only kissed him till they tasted blood.

They clawed off each other’s clothes as death blazed across the sky. So much death, so near, made Bond desperate to rut in opposition to the mortality of the world, though he knew the desire was made perverse in the barrenness of their union. For Silva, the very nature of destruction, of eradication, of obliteration … it burned bright with lust.

And so they fell to the bed and into each other as fire hotter than fire fell from the sky upon the cities of the world.

Bond turned his face away from the screens as the destruction began to play out. But Silva thrust harder and harder as he stared, unblinking, into the radiant light of death.


End file.
